Nabiki's Story
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Nabiki was separated from her family at the tender age of six and was raised by the amazons. How will this affect the story line? Will things change or more trouble will brew? [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Prologue: Mother

_**Nabiki's Story**_

_Based and inspired by another fic: **Nabiki's Legend **by another writer **Dan Inverse**. I liked the story so much and inspired me to write this story…… This was also originally titled as **"Nabiki's Promise" **but changed as time went on and the plot was altered._

_I'd also like Dan inverse for her kind input on my stories. Greatly appreciated._

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_Warning! Slight OOC!_

* * *

_**Now On with the show:**_

Kimiko laid on the bed having trouble breathing while she slept. Soun was sitting beside his wife, holding her hand while the other caressed her once animated face. Her hand felt cold against his. He knew it wouldn't belong till she leaves them. He held on to her as if she would slip away any minute now. He didn't even notice that tears began to flow from his eyes as he looked at Kimiko's sleeping form.

_She looked so peaceful and soon she would be at peace_. He thought bitterly.

He looked at her once animated face, once full of life now pale and ashen. Her once lively body now a mere shadow, as her body began to deteriorate. The doctor told him she had irreversible cancer. That her body will slowly deteriorate. He never knew how bad it was until now. He could barely recognise the form in front of him.

"You can't leave me Kimiko…" he began.

"Please try to hold on…" he bowed his head as he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that flowed or his heart as it slowly began to break into a tiny pieces.

Just then he felt her other hand clasp around his. He slowly raised his head to meet her loving gaze. He was ashamed of himself being caught crying. Kimiko gave him a brave but weak smile.

* * *

_**Outside the room….**_

Happosai looked after Kimiko and Soun's three daughters. For once, Happosai wasn't chasing and glomping any female in the nearest vicinity. He instead tried to comfort the three girls. He treated Kimiko and Soun as his own children and knew that at this time, at this very moment, they need all the help and support they can get. He admired Kimiko's decision of staying at home rather than the hospital. Her continued bravery and soft heartedness always astounded him.

She had confessed to both him and Soun that she'd rather pass away with the company of her love ones than in a cold hospital room. She wanted to spend the rest of her days with her family and tried to put a brave front in front of her children, but soon her health began to breakdown and she was confined in her room. Her brave smile was now replaced by a weak one. He knew how hard it must be for Soun to feel helpless. He had trained Soun to overcome the greatest of foes but nothing can prepare him to loose his one true love. He never prepared Soun how to handle a broken heart.

Happosai felt his heart began to ache and constrict all at the same time. He was to loose a woman whom he considers as a daughter. He felt ashamed the way he carried on stealing women's lingerie, during his stay with them. He smiled as he remembered Soun's cowering reaction when he first turned up at the dojo once he was free from his supposedly tomb.

He wanted to take revenge against his students. But he didn't. He hated to admit it but Soun and his fellow student Genma was like his children. His own sons so to speak. He never had a family before. Trapped in that cave, itgave him time to think about what he indeed was missing in life. Kimiko surprised him the most though. She never passed judgement on him and his so called "activities". But she did try and dissuade him though. Kimiko never faltered to respect him and has accepted him without any doubts or recriminations. For that he was grateful. He then looked at Soun's three daughters.

Kasumi who was 8,who already knew about her mother's condition but kept quiet. She instead began to make tea for all of them. She wanted to help and ease the uneasiness that descended on the Tendo Household. Nabiki aged 6 and Akane age 5 were engaged in a fight. Both being watched by master Happosai. Nabiki showed great promise calculating every move her sister makes allowing her to create a counter or attack while Akane relied more on strength. Kasumi interrupted them, calling them to have tea. Both girls bowed in front of one another and turned to master Happosai and bowed their heads yet again as a sign of respect, one which Kimiko taught them.

Soun came out of their bedchambers a few minutes later. He looks worse for wear. He hasn't slept for days and barely ate. Everyone at the dining room looked up to him. He cleared his voiced and asked the girls to see their mother one by one. Being the oldest of the three, Kasumi was asked to go first. Happosai wanted to object about the situation.

_The girls are too young to be confronted like this._

He was about to voice out his concerns when Soun looked at his direction. His looked beckoned for him to leave it be and that all will be explained later on.

Happosai stayed quiet and continued to drink his tea. Nabiki wasn't oblivious to the look the two men shared. Being more perceptive than anyone else her age, she wanted to prod as to what was happening. She knew her mother was sick. But the look that both men just shared, gave her an indication as too how sick her mother was. She began to shudder involuntarily. She hoped for once she was wrong…. By the Kami how she hoped how wrong she was…..

* * *

Kasumi entered her parent's bedroom. She hesitated at first. She knew what was going on. She tried to be oblivious about it as to not to allow her sisters to be distressed. They were too young to understand. She too was too young to understand.

"K-Kasumi.." her mother called her.

Encouraging her to come to her. Her mother's voice was frail. It felt as though her hearing betrayed her. The voice that called her sounded of a stranger. Not her mother's lively voice. But she approached her mother. She hasn't seen her mother in weeks, ever since her mother had complained of having a massive migraine. She immediately regretted her decision to come closer, once she saw what greeted her innocent eyes. She wanted to look away from her mother's form.

She couldn't believe it was her mother lying on that bed. Yet her heart told her it was her. Her mother was a mere shadow of her old self. She was very thin and pale. Her lively eyes looked heavy and there where hollow rings around them. She couldn't believe just how bad her mother's condition was. Her heart wrenched and twisted in pain.

_Why did she have to be the first one to see her?…_

She then remembered that soon, both her sisters will see what she has just experiencing. She trembled and began to cry… She kneeled near her mother's bed and rested her face on her mother's stomach and sobbed. Kimiko on the other hand began to stir. Kimiko tried to calm and reassure her daughter's reaction to her state. She fought the impending tears that wanted to flow from her eyes as she slowly caressed her daughters hair.

"T-there, there Kasumi-Chan, P-Please don't cry…Y-You H-have t-to be strong now for your father and your sisters… You are to be the light of the household…Take care of them…. And remember that I will always be near you when you need me…. I will always watch over you….." Kimiko struggled for breath while still trying to calm the girl, only for her to feel Kasumi cling to her tighter….

"Please don't leave…. Stay mother…Please… I promise to be better… I won't spill anything at dinner….I love you!!!" Kasumi wailed. For some unknown reason, Kasumi felt her mother was going away and leaving them. But that's silly isn't it? She was just sick after all. She'll get better soon right?

Kimiko couldn't help it anymore and began to cry… She felt tired… So very tired but she had to hold on just a little longer… She wanted to speak to the rest of her love ones before….before she moved on… Before she moved on to her next life.

"P-promise M-me K-Kasumi….Promise me you will take care of … of all of them." Kimiko said as she continued to soothed Kasumi's sobs.

" I promise mother… I'll promise you that I will take care of them, that I will make you proud" Kasumi answered barely being coherent because of her sobbing.

Kimiko then raised her daughter's face from her torso and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. Kasumi continued to cry. Tears relentlessly streamed down on her cheeks as she hugged her mother. They remained, hugging each other until Kasumi had gradually calmed down. Kimiko then asked Kasumi if she would call Nabiki to come in, Kasumi reluctantly let go of her mother…

She wanted to stay with her, feeling that the moment she left the room that she would loose her. But knew she shouldn't be selfish. She wanted so much to stay and just be with her mother… But reluctantly left her room… Tears kept running down her cheeks almost obscuring her line of vision. But she must be brave, she wiped the tears away and determined to fulfil her mother's wishes.

* * *

Nabiki in the other hand couldn't stop fidgeting. She couldn't help but hear Akane happily sitting on her father's lap, talking about how she had learned a new move and how she nearly defeated her. Nabiki then wished she had the same innocence as her sister. Shared her obliviousness. Her cheerfulness. She has, had weird dreams these past few nights. Nabiki dreamt that their mother was going to leave them. She didn't want her mother to leave them. She knew what was going on. Her mother was dying. She was going to leave them. Just like Tatewaki's mother.

Nabiki saw Kasumi approached them. She saw how Kasumi tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Nabiki saw her red eyes and knew that Kasumi had been crying. Kasumi looked at Nabiki, without words Nabiki managed to read from the look she was receiving that she was to go in next. She hesitantly got up from the couch. As she made her way past Kasumi, but Kasumi's hand flew to her hand and held her wrist, stopping her. She turned at her oldest sister. She saw the pain in her eyes. She saw her eyes, pleading to her as her eyes began to brim with fresh tears.

At that moment, Soun got up. He handed Akane to Happosai and approached his other two daughters. He placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi reluctantly let go of her younger sister. Soun then nodded to Nabiki to proceed. As Nabiki made her way towards their bedchambers, Kasumi then looked up at her father, somehow asking him a silent question. Soun avoided her questioning gaze, instead he hugged his daughter to comfort her, when she began to cry.

Akane in the other hand watched. Curious as to what she had just witnessed. She then turned her attention to Happosai.

"Grandpa? Why is Kasumi and Daddy crying?" She asked innocently.

Happosai just looked at the youngest daughter. She was too young, too innocent. They all were. He patted Akane's head not answering her question. He then looked at Soun asking himself why Soun was doing this?

_Why is he putting his daughters through this? _

_How could he put them through this?_

* * *

Nabiki slowly entered the room. She already knew what to expect or so she kept telling herself. Based on Kasumi's reaction, she wouldn't like her confrontation with her mother. She contemplated whether she should on. She tried to control her feelings. Her emotions at the moment where swirling and spiralling out of control. Not knowing what to expect. She wanted to run away. To hide. But she squashed these feelings away. She had a feeling that if she did run now, she will regret it for the rest of her life. Now she was standing near the door. Hesitating whether to turn around and walk away or go on and face her mother. She took a deep breath. No matter what happens, she will not run away.

"C-come c-closer daughter." Came a frail voice.

Kimiko had heard her take a deep breath. She smiled. Nabiki was trying to be brave. School her emotions. Nabiki reminded Kimiko of her younger self. A tear escaped her eyes. Kimiko knew she doesn't have a long time left. She had already accepted her fate. It was just unfair that she will never see her girls grow up to the fine women she knows they will grow up to be. And Akane. Poor Akane. She was still too young to understand.

"Mom?" Came Nabiki's uneasy reply. Nabiki hesitatingly approached her mother's bed.

Kimiko looked sadly at her second born. Her once confident and sure attitude is now replaced with fear and uncertainty. She watched as her daughter, unwittingly clutched at the silver necklace she wore. The very same necklace she had given her a few months ago for her birthday. Kimiko gently laid her hand on top of her daughter's trying to give some sort of comfort to her.

Nabiki tried her hardest not to cry. She knew what was happening. She was much to perceptive for her young age. When she felt her mother's loving hand on hers, she couldn't control herself and threw herself at her mother. Hugging her tightly as she was racked with sobs.

Kimiko couldn't help but cry. As she tried to sooth her daughter. Running her hand on her daughter's hand while the other on her head. Trying to reassure and comfort her but failed.

"Y-you be a good girl now Nabiki… D-don't go and make too much trouble, try and not to pick on your younger sister okay?… Don't cry… I-i'll be fine… You'll be fine… you all will be fine." She told her.

"Mom please don't leave us! Daddy loves you! We all love you! Please!" Nabiki begged her mother in between sobs.

"I w-wish it was that easy my dear,… but I'm afraid its not up to me to decide." Kimiko answered her with such dismay and sadness.

There were no other words exchanged between them. Both mother and child just clung onto each other. Both crying in turmoil. Trying to find some comfort in each other. Kimiko didn't want to go but she knew her time was almost up. She will never see her daughters grow up and become the wonderful women she knew they were going to be, but she will be there with them in spirit. She will watch over them always. She knew this was hard for all of them but she knew she needed to say goodbye. At least see them one last time. To help them let her go.

Nabiki in the other hand didn't want to let go. Afraid that when she did she will loose her mother. Her cries filled the solemn room. Her cries attracted the other members of her family who hesitatingly approached them.

Kimiko gave an apologetic look at her husband, who was at the moment trying to maintain dignified and get a hold of himself. On his side was Kasumi who cried as she clung to her father's side. Happosai was there as well, carrying little Akane. Kimiko couldn't wish for anything more. She was surrounded by the people she loved the most. The room was still dark and sombre. She looked at Happosai with one last request.

"I-I'd like to see the sunlight, one last time." she said to him.

Happosai hesitatingly complied. She gently tapped Nabiki's shoulder so he could hand Akane to her mother. Nabiki reluctantly let go as Akane replaced her and sat next to her mother's weak form.

"Nabiki what's wrong? Why are you and everyone crying?" Asked Akane innocently.

Happosai meanwhile approached the windows and pulled the curtains apart, letting in the much needed sunlight. It filled the room with its radiance but it never lifted the sense of loss or bereavement.

Akane looked at her mother and smiled. She knew her mother was sick. But she will get better. Her mother was a strong person. It will be like when she was sick before. Once her mother is well they would go out as a family and have a family outing. She then hugged her mother.

"Don't worry mom, you'll get better right Nabiki?" She assured her mother as she looked at her older sister for support. She was greeted by Nabiki's crying.

Kimiko smiled at her youngest daughter. So innocent. So pure. She patted her on the head and looked at everyone in the room.

"You be a good girl Akane… don't let anyone push you around… look after your father and your sisters okay?" she requested.

Akane enthusiastically nodded her head in confirmation. Kimiko felt her eye lids grow heavier and her breathing more ragged.

"I'm going to sleep now Akane… I'm getting very tired…" she told her youngest child. Taking one final glance around the people around her, she gave her youngest daughter one final kiss before slipping into eternal darkness but not before she had said her final farewell to everyone.

"I will always… love you…" were her final words. Before darkness claimed her.

Akane wondered why everyone grew silent as her mother closed her eyes and went to "sleep". She wondered why they all began to cry. She just sat next to her mother and clung to her. She also wondered why her mother appeared still and unmoving and why in a couple of minutes her skin began to get cold and how her mother did not wake up anymore....

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This took me longer to write than I first thought. I hope you like it though. I had this story for I think in the beginning of the year. Never got to post it cause I became preoccupied with my other stories and I also had a major writer's block!**_

_**The story was originally titled as "Nabiki's Promise" but I got stuck on the idea. The plot didn't fit the title, and had tried to fix it. In the end this story lagged. But now that I had revised the story line, I'm able to finish at least 3 chapters! YAY!**_

_**Well that's all for now. Please review. If you'd like to know about my stories feel free to email me.**_

_**Ja Ne,**_

**(",)**


	2. The Savage Sea

_Nabiki was separated from her family at the tender age of six and was raised by the amazons. How will this affect the story line? Will things change or more trouble will brew? This story is inspired by lack of sleep and too much caffeine. Hope you all like it._

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

* * *

Soun watched over his daughters with such delight as they leaned over the rails of the ship pointing at dolphins that were swimming along side the cruise ship. His eldest daughter Kasumi aged eight was holding both her younger sisters' hand. Nabiki aged six and the youngest Akane aged five. They watched in amazement as the dolphins swam along side the ship occasionally jumping. Akane screamed in delight while Nabiki excitedly watched. Watching his daughters filled with such happiness almost brought tears to his eyes. After his wife passed away a month ago, he thought he would never again see his daughters smile.

He had to thank his dear friend's wife Nodoka. She had supported his family during his wife's passing. It was also probably due to the fact that her husband and only child Ranma was out in the road in what proved to be along and tiresome training trip. It was also her idea that he and his daughters should go and spend some time with each other. This cruise trip was what they really needed. It lifted his spirits as well as cured what ever manic depression he had.

Happosai stayed behind to look after the dojo. He didn't want to ruin their trip, since he was sure he would have a hard time controlling his "passions". Soun appreciated his master's small gesture. Just gazing at his daughters loving faces and smiles gave Soun the will to carry on. Soun was so preoccupied in watching his daughters that he didn't see the brewing dark clouds over the horizon.

* * *

The storm came fast and furious. The down pour of rain announced the first sign of the upcoming storm. The ship's intercom had already advised the passengers to return to their rooms. As they were about to face the storm. Many of the passengers began to scramble as the vicious waves had caused the ship to toss and turn.

Soun was dragged by numerous passengers all trying to get back into the cabins. Kasumi held on tightly to her two younger siblings as best as she could as they to try to make their way towards the cabin. Due to the constant pushing and shoving, Nabiki's most prized possession, a silver heart necklace given to her by her mother was torn away.

They had just made it in the ship's corridor when Nabiki had noticed she no longer wore her necklace.

"MY NECKLACE!" Nabiki cried out as she suddenly let go of her older sister's hand determine to retrieve her necklace.

"NO! NABIKI!" Kasumi cried out as she felt her sister let go of her hand. She saw her sister ran back outside toward the front deck of the ship where they had just been. Kasumi tried to follow her wayward sister but was blocked by the other passengers.

"NABIKI!" Kasumi cried out once again.

* * *

_-Meanwhile at the ship's front deck-_

Nabiki searched frantically for her necklace. The ship was rocking uncontrollably, making her sea sick. She pushed it aside and tried vainly to look for her most precious possession.

"I have to find it! I just have to!" She kept muttering to herself.

The necklace was given to her by her mother as a birthday present. It was also very expensive. It was probably the most expensive item she ever owned. But to her it wasn't just because it was expensive or a piece of jewellery. It was the fact that it was the last thing her mother ever gave her before she passed away made her cherish the necklace.

She was knocked to the ground when the ship began to tip to the left side, loosing her balance she fell. Then she saw it. She saw the necklace sliding near the front of the ship. She scrambled to get it.

* * *

_-Inside the Ship-_

Soun was glad to meet with his daughters in the dinning area, where the people where being counted for. He quickly wrapped his arms around his two daughters.

_Wait a minute… two?_

"Where's Nabiki?" He asked his eldest daughter Kasumi, with great worry and fear in his voice.

Kasumi sobbed and cried. "S-she.. W-went back outside…" she managed to say.

Soun grew pale. His middle daughter was outside where the storm raged. He soothed his daughters before turning to Kasumi.

"Watch over Akane, Kasumi. I'll be right back I promise. I'm going to get Nabiki." he said. Before engulfing his daughters into a hug, then ran back towards the front deck.

* * *

_-Outside-_

"GOT IT!" Nabiki cried out in triumph as she finally manage to grab hold of the necklace.

Due to the ship's constant rocking and the waves crashing into the deck's floors, it made it nearly impossible for her to get the necklace. After numerous attempts., finally she had it. She hastily clasped it around in her neck to make sure that she will not loose it again.

She had just managed to stand up when she saw her father with a few other men trying to get to her.

"DADDY!" She called out to her father. Relief in her features.

"NABIKI!" Soun called out. He saw her at the front deck holding on to the side rail as the ship rocked/ swayed violently due to the waves.

He had managed to persuade the ship's crew to let him outside after telling them that his daughter was still outside of the ship. A few of the crew followed him. The ship again rocked, making them slip and slide in all directions.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE NABIKI! I'LL COME GET YOU!" Soun yelled out. He could hardly see his daughter as the storm continued to howl and rain poured down obscuring his vision.

"DADDY!" Was all Nabiki could shout. She was terrified. She saw the men tried to get up and make their way towards her. She also saw her father trying vainly to reach her. He was so close!.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND NABIKI!" Soun called to her.

Nabiki hesitantly tried to reach out.

Their fingers brushed against each other.

"_Almost there"_ Soun prayed.

Then a massive wave came. Knocking them both over board.

"MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!" The ship crew man cried out.

* * *

Kasumi sat on the chairs sobbing while holding on to Akane.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed.

Akane who was not accustomed in seeing her older sister cry tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry oneechan. I'm sure Nabiki is alright. She probably just wants to see if the dolphins are fine as well." Akane said as she tried to make her sister smile.

Kasumi looked up at her little sister's smiling face. She couldn't help but hope that Nabiki was alright. She then hugged her younger sister for comfort.

"There, there Oneechan." Akane soothed her older sister's back. "Everything will be fine. You'll see. Dad will find her and then we will tell her how worried we are about her and then everything will be fine. You'll see…"

* * *

Soun tried desperately to keep afloat, as the waves and rain obscured his vision. He dived under water searching vainly for his daughter. He searched frantically then went up to the surface to once again call out to her.

"NABIKI!" he called out.

"DADDY!" Nabiki struggled to call out as water engulfed her. She struggled to remain afloat. The roaring wind distorted her hearing. She tried her best to listen for his father's voice. Anyone.

"DADDY!" She called out once again before her vision darkened. She felt everything go dark as she was tossed and turned by the sea waves like a lifeless doll. The last thing she heard was a very faint voice of her father calling her name.

* * *

Soun felt himself being dragged into the small lifeboat. A few men grabbed and tried to subdue him from getting back into the water.

"LET ME GO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY DAUGHTER IS STILL OUT THERE!" He struggled against the men.

The men struggled to subdue the hysterical man. They felt sorry for them. From the look of things the girl didn't make it. And it looks like the storm wouldn't let up.

"PLEASE YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER! PLEASE!" Soun begged them, half hysterical as he broke down crying.

The men felt sorry for him. They continued to search for the girl, hoping that she was still alive but deep down they knew she was already lost.

Soun didn't give up. He continued to call out his daughter's name. Again and again. He cried out her name till his voice became hoarse. He didn't stop until his throat began to hurt. But he didn't give up. He continued to call her. Tears welling in his eyes.

With one last cry for hope, he yelled out.

"NABIKIIII!!!"

* * *

_Back in the ship…_

Akane was playing with the seam of her dress, while Kasumi watched her. Kasumi still had tears on her eyes as guilt gnawed at her consciousness. She was wracked with worries and could not keep still as she began to pace back and forth. Still keeping an eye on her youngest sister.

Finally one of the ship's steward came. He hesitantly approached the Kasumi and had asked her to accompany him to her father.

Akane didn't understand what was going on. The stewards where talking too softly for her to understand. When they have finally reached their father in the infirmary he was wrapped in blankets and was shivering with cold. But he looked so sad and devastated. Her father then said something to Kasumi which made her broke down and cry.

Kasumi's legs gave away as her father told her the news. That Nabiki was lost at sea. The shock she felt took her breath away, the guilt hitting her in full force as despair began eat her. Her father hugged her trying to comfort her.

Akane was about to ask what was going on when she heard the two stewards' conversation.

"Poor man. We did everything we could but we couldn't find her." they said.

"Poor girl. She was too young."

"She was lost in the savage Sea." The other steward said before taking off his hat as a sign of respect.

That was when Akane understood. As she watched her sister and father break down and cry in emotional turmoil. They had lost Nabiki to the mercy of the sea. Tears began to well in her eyes. She had yet again lost a loved one.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it._

_**To Innortal: **I must admit that the prologue was a bit misleading, but I wanted to explore the changes in each character starting from it's very source: The loss of Mrs Tendo. _

_The story is actually triggered by the promises made on Kimiko's death bed. Thus the original title "Nabiki's Promise" apply. But Like I said I had experienced a lot of trouble continuing the story and decided to revise the story but the prologue was just too good for me take out or exclude._

_I also apologise for this particular chapter for being rather abrupt and short. But I simply can't extend this little chapter any further or it would loose it's quality and therefore making it lag._

_I also wanted to establish Akane's fear of water. The reason why she can't swim. This event would have traumatised her. Well again I hope you all like it._

_Please review and again please read my other stories_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	3. Washed Ashore

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_( ) Means Chinese _

_Italics Means thoughts_

* * *

Nabiki coughed violently. She coughed up large amounts of water from her lungs as she struggled to breathe. She felt the sun's stinging rays on her back. She slowly opened her eyes. She was at the beach. She was probably washed up to shore. She looked around her surroundings. Sand and a lot of debris left by the storm surrounded the area.

"That's right there was a storm." she said to herself. Absently she reached for her chest. She was relieved to feel a heart shape pendant.

"Good, I haven't lost it." She said to herself as she began to get up. Still holding the pendant.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She began to walk around. She didn't know where to go. She just kept walking trying to find someone, anyone.

She tried to remember what had happened to her. Only pieces of her memory flashed, images of people flashed before her eyes, she doesn't know them but somehow she knew them. She tried to remember.

There was an image of a woman,

Then a child and then a man.

Two girls

A ship

Blue ocean

A white casket

Dolphins

Laughter

Lightning,

Violent storm

Dark room

Loving arms

Her falling

Darkness

Struggling to stay afloat

Bright light and image of a woman

Loving feeling

A voice. A voice calling out.

Nabiki.

_Nabiki?_

_Is that her name?_

Her head began to hurt. She also began to feel dizzy. She must have hit her head on something.

_Why cant she remember? _

_Has she lost her memory? _

She checked her head, which was throbbing in pain. She was caught in surprise when she had checked her hand. There was blood. Finding nothing else to stop the bleeding, she tore a portion of her shirt. Her sleeve. Then began to apply pressure on her wounded head. She sat there on the sand for quite sometime before deciding to seek help.

* * *

She continued to walk. Her hand to her temple. Her head was pounding. She didn't know how long she was walking for. Her legs began to ache. She realised she had walked a great deal, when she began to study her surroundings. She was no longer at the beach nor could she hear the water. She was now surrounded by trees. Up ahead she can see a small trail.

She began to follow it. Her head still pounded. But somehow she trudged on. Despite her aching legs. She knew she had to find a way to get back home. Someone was waiting for her. She was quite sure of that.

_But who?_

She doesn't remember.

She finally managed to see a clearing. She was exhausted. Her legs ached and she felt weak. Her stomach rumbled. She was hungry and her head won't stop hurting. But she willed herself to continue walking. She needed to find people. What she saw in the clearing was a dusty road.

"A road! That means there will be people nearby!" She cried out ecstatically. With renewed hope. She began to yet again follow where the road leads.

It had began to grow dark. She was tired, hungry and alone. Her headache never ceased. It only intensified. It hurt so much that she had passed out.

* * *

She was awaken when she felt a sharp jab in her stomach. She later found out it was an obese man speaking in another language. Kicking her still.

(Get up) The man told her. He was only given a blank look by the girl.

(Get up!) He commanded and kicked her. When the girl didn't get up he grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up.

Nabiki was terrified. The man didn't look nice at all. He looked mean and nasty. He grabbed her and hauled her up. Looking at her. Examining her. Talking to her in a strange language.

(Who are you? Where did you come from? ) The man asked her. All he had in reply was the fear in her eyes as the girl began to struggle from his grasp.

"Let me go!" She struggled to get away from the man. She then heard another voice. The man was not alone.

* * *

Panic overwhelmed her.

She then reacted almost automatically. She winded her arms in front of her and with all her strength, she put her hands down on the man's elbows, in a chopping motion. The man released her as he lost his grip. She then thrust her palm against his nose. Breaking it. She then began to run. She didn't get too far when she heard a whipping sound. She then felt a rope wrapped painfully around her ankles, making her fall and the air knocked out of her lungs.

Looking back she saw the other man. While he was slender than the obese man that had held her moments ago, this man look fit and more dangerous than the other. He also held the other end of the whip that was around her ankles. She tried to get away, only to be stopped by the obese man who angrily grabbed her by the hair.

(You fcken brat! You broke my nose! I should kill you right now!) He yelled at the girl only to be stopped by his partner.

(Stop Yun. Let her go. She maybe useful to us.) He told him.

(What do you mean Jin?) Asked Yun. Still holding Nabiki's hair while she struggled to get away from him.

(I heard that they pay good money at the black market for brats like her.) Jin explained as he looked at the girl.

_She looked foreign. She will definetly earn them a lot of money in the black market._

(What are we suppose to do to her in the mean time?) Yun asked.

He wasn't really used to picking up waifs on the road. He preferred robbing people and animal poaching.

Jin was used to dealing with the stolen goods at the black market. Trade Slaving was nothing new to him. He has heard a lot of money can be earned selling children and underage females in prostitution rings. The idea itself wasn't too bad especially after what the girl had done to his nose.

(Tie her up and then tomorrow, we make our way towards Qing Hai.) Jin told him.

(Qing Hai? But that's near Joketsuzoku. The land of the Nyanichiczu Amazons!) Yun gasped.

(Even better maybe we can nab one of them as well.) Laughed Jin. Then casting a glance towards his partner.

(Don't worry too much Yun. Trust me. I know this roads like the back of my hand. Besides it's the fastest way to get to the Qinghai without getting caught.) He assured his partner.

With that, they began to tie up the struggling girl and put her in the cage meant to be for a panda. Nabiki kept struggling but due to extreme fatigue and hunger, all her struggles where futile. She was untied before put in the cage at the back of the horse carriage. She decided to stop struggling until she got her strength back before attempting to escape.

* * *

They had finally stop and made camp. Her captors taunted her but at least threw scraps of food to her. She didn't really have a choice, but eat what ever scraps of food the threw at her. She was hungry. She was also all alone with dangerous men.

Her captors drank and laughed all night. All the while talking to each other and looking at her direction from time to time. She needed to escape. She could tell from the look they were giving her that they had something nasty instore for her. But until then she had to plan her escape. It was way too dark to try now and she barely have strength. She will need to store her strength up.

She will need to get her strength up in order to escape them. She also noticed they carried guns. The more reason she needs to plan her escape. One false move and she knew she will be dead. She drifted in troubled sleep. Clutching her knees and crying. Praying to the Kamis above to protect her.

* * *

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hope you all like it. It's a bit short I know but its hard since I'm a bit distracted with the Holidays coming up. But please bare with me on this. I promise to make up for it on the next chapter._

_What will happen to Nabiki now?_

_What do the men have planned for her?_

_Please review._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	4. The Rescue

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Sorry couldn't resist replying to some of the reviews. Thank you to all that reviewed this story. Really appreciated it. Now to answer some of the commentaries:_

_**Tai Khan -** Sorry I must have forgotten to write the part of Nabiki hitting her head. I.e. the reason why her head hurt so much. I apologise to everyone about this. Gomen Ne. Thank you very much for pointing that out. I have rectified the mistake. Thank you._

_( ) Means spoken in Chinese_

_Italics Means thoughts_

* * *

Nabiki woke up. Feeling more energised, than the night before. She also notice it was already around midday because of the sun's glare. They had been travelling for days now. She barely managed to gather her strength up since her captors barely fed her.

She also noticed that they had probably been travelling a fair way, due to the obese man's grunts and grumbles, for what she can tell anyway. She also noticed how they gradually slowed down and the obese man seemed more quiet. Either there were people around or this place is dangerous. Either way Nabiki didn't want to risk putting herself in danger.

They seemed to be in some forest. Which means there would be no people here. Only wild animals. This is probably why her captors had slowed down and quietened. Trying not to attract any wild animal's attention. She suddenly gripped her pendant and began to pray for safe passage for herself. The sun's rays reflected against her pendant and had attracted the attention of the slender man. He got off the horse and went to her cage to investigate what she was holding on to.

(Let's see what you have there.) He asked menacingly as he reached inside the cage and grabbed her hand. His eyes grew as he saw her silver necklace.

(Well look at what we have here!) He cried out as he snatched her necklace.

(Your not as penniless as we first thought. But you are now.) He said. Not caring if she understood him or not as he pocketed her necklace.

Nabiki was mad. How dare this man steal what was hers! She began to struggle once more. Forgetting where she was, she demanded the man give back what was hers. Throwing away all caution she began to yell in protest.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!" Nabiki cried out. Over and over again trying to reach the man through the bamboo cage she was in.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them. Nabiki's cries attracted three youngsters attention. They had been playing around the area when they heard cries of despair. Though they couldn't understand it, they decided to investigate.

They began to follow the cries. They were hiding behind the bushes a few feet away from the horse carriage. They followed where the sound belonged to. It belonged to a young girl similar to their age. She looked foreign and was inside a bamboo cage. A slender man was in front of her telling her to keep quiet and another man appeared telling them to be quiet as well.

But the girl continued to cry out angrily trying to reach the man in front of her. At the sight of this, the purpled haired girl became angry. Turning to her companions in hush tones, she began to formulate a plan to set the girl free.

* * *

(Be quiet!) Jin commanded the girl. Her cries will surely attract attention. They were now in Amazon country. He had no plans of getting caught.

But the girl continued to struggle and cry out. Yun got nervous and approached Jin telling him to try and calm the girl down. Finally Jin got tired of all the racket and went back to the horse only to get a tranquilliser gun.

* * *

Seeing the weapon, the three youngsters made their move. A purple haired girl confronted the slender man kicking him, the green haired girl confronted the larger man and did a leg sweep that knocked him off his feet and finally a boy with long hair and glasses headed for the cage to free the caged girl.

* * *

Nabiki couldn't believe what she saw. Out of nowhere kids of around her age, appeared out of nowhere and fought her captors. She was relieved to finally set free by a boy her age with long dark ebony hair and green eyes who sported glasses. She felt like hugging the boy, but right now they needed to escape. The boy grabbed her hand and was about to run when they heard the two cries of her other rescuers. Looking behind them, she was surprised at what she saw.

The purpled haired girl was in a headlock by the slender man while the obese man was carrying the green haired girl. His arms wrapped around tightly around her arms and waist. The slender man was speaking yet again, but it was aimed at the boy.

* * *

(Give us back the girl and we will give your friends back boy.) called out Jin.

(Don't do it Mu Tsu!) Cried out the purpled haired girl, which only made Jin tightened his hold on her. Causing her to wince in pain.

(Do what we say boy or else.) Backed up Yun as he glared menacingly at his own captive.

Mu Tsu looked at the girl holding his hand. He could tell from the way she looked she didn't understand what was going on but from the way she looked at him, he could tell she didn't want to go back to them. But if he didn't do what they said they will harm his friends. He looked at the girl with despair in his eyes.

(I'm sorry) He said to her before grasping her hand tightly and hesitantly approached the slender man.

* * *

Nabiki didn't know what was going on. But by the look of things, she was going to be handed back to her captors. Her supposedly rescuer, grasped her hand more tightly, looked at her despairingly and said something she didn't understand. She only put two and two together when he pulled her towards the slender man's direction.

She saw the purple haired girl wince screaming something while the man tightened his grip on her. When they were in front of the man, he smiled viciously before backhanding the boy with his free hand. Sending the boy flying and was knocked unconscious from the blow. He attempted to grab her but Nabiki managed to avoid him. He struggled since he still held the other girl in one hand.

Worried about the boy and the predicament she was now in, something flashed inside her head. It was gone before she could actually grasp it but something awakened inside of her. With a sudden urge of renewed strength and anger she charged at the slender man. With her left feet, she kicked him from the back of his knees in which made his stumble and get down on his knees, loosening his hold on the other girl. She then quickly switched to her right leg and kicked him in the face.

The larger man was stunned at what happened. So he was caught in surprise when the green haired girl kicked him hard in the groin, which made him double over and release his captive. The green haired girl ran towards her and her purple haired companion.

* * *

(We need to get out of here cousin.) Said the green haired girl.

(We cannot leave Mu Tsu.) The purpled haired girl said, looking at the direction where he laid unconscious.

(I'll get him you get the girl) Said the green haired girl. As she quickly rushed to Mu Tsu's side. Fortunately enough Mu Tsu began to recover his senses. He then put his arm around his companion who helped him up.

The purpled haired girl grasped the other girl's hand. (We need to go hurry!) she told him.

(I don't think so my dear!) called out Jin as he aimed the gun at her.

* * *

Nabiki turned around only to see the slender man aimed the gun at the purple haired girl. Without thinking for her own safety she pushed the girl aside.

"WATCH OUT!" She cried out as she pushed her aside.

The girl managed to avoid the dart, unfortunately for her, she wasn't so lucky and was hit on the shoulder. She landed with a thud as her vision darkened and passed out. The last sounds she heard where other feminine voices and the men scream in fear.

* * *

Yun screamed in alarm as he saw women began to appear from the bushes. All bearing weapons.

Jin cursed loudly. In a matter of seconds he and his partner were surrounded by angry Amazons. Yun quivered in fear.

(HOW DARE YOU PASS AMAZON TERRITORY!) One of the Amazons accused. She then noted the youngsters in the area.

(XIAN PU! MU TSU! PERFUME! What are you doing here? And what happened to her?) The Amazon questioned.

But before Xian Pu could reply, Jin who still carried the tranquilliser gun began to open fire on them. Big mistake.

The Amazons quickly dodged the darts and began to attack the men. Broken bones and agonising cries of pain soon followed.

Once the men where subdued, the Amazons then locked them on the very same cage Nabiki was encased for days. They will be brought to the village for further punishment.

Razor, who was the head of the little party then began to assess the fallen girl's condition.

"What happened here Xian Pu?" Razor asked as she took the girl's weak pulse.

"I don't know. She was locked in that panda cage like an animal. So me and the others decided to rescue her." Xian Pu answered her.

"Only, It didn't go as well as we planned." Said the green haired Perfume.

"You really do have the heart of a Warrior little one. The matriarch would really be proud of you." Razor said. Praising Xian Pu and the others.

"Only instead of me saving her, she ended up saving me." Xian Pu replied back guiltily.

"Never mind about that. Right now this girl needs medical attention. We need to get her back to the village at once." Razor said as she began to pick up Nabiki's unconscious form.

The rest of the Amazons then began to head back to their village. Xian Pu was the last one to follow. Feeling guilty over her course of action. She should have thought things first before jumping in. If it wasn't for her, that girl wouldn't be in danger.

She looked at Razor's retreating back, her attention more drawn to the girl's unconscious form. She didn't even know her and yet she risked her life for her. She was about to follow the rest of the group when she spotted something reflect from the ground. She kneeled down and picked it up.

It was a silver necklace.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well what do you think? Hope you all like it. Again please review and read my other stories. Looking forward to hear from you!_

_What will happen to Nabiki? _

_Tune in next time!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	5. Meet The Amazons!

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_Thanks to all that reviewed and expressed they're ideas for the next chapter. That gave me motivation to write and prevent any writer's block I always experience. Thank you._

_**To Tai Khan:**_ _Thank you for the Idea of making Shampoo and Nabiki blood sisters. This chapter goes to you and Den Scurman._

_**To Den Scurman:** The idea of Nabiki changing names will be most appropriate since she is in Amazon Country. Thank you for that as well. (Sadly it is written in the next chapter , Nabiki's Amazon name.)_

_**To everyone else:** Thank you all very much!!!_

_Now with that taken care off, please enjoy this next chapter!_

_( ) - Means spoken in Chinese_

_Italics - Means thoughts_

* * *

Nabiki had slowly began to regained her senses. She felt light headed. Her vision was still a blur.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" She asked herself as she massaged her temples. She could hear voices.

"No child. You are still very much alive and is still among the living." answered a gravely voice.

Nabiki frowned as she tried to make out the blur beside her. Her vision was beginning to get clearer. She was surprised to find that she was lying in bed and on her bedside, a very old woman with a stick was beside her. She was so surprised that she automatically sat up but winced because her sudden movements made her sick.

The old woman chuckled. "I'm sorry to have surprised you child but I was curious to see just who it was that saved my great-granddaughter." She explained.

"Great-granddaughter?" She asked still frowning.

"Yes. My great granddaughter I believe you two have met. My great granddaughter Xian Pu." She replied and indicated another person in the room.

Nabiki followed the older woman's hand to where she indicated her supposedly granddaughter. She was surprised to find the purple haired girl in the room. The same girl that tried to rescue her earlier.

"Shampoo?" She repeated the name. Finding it odd that the girl was named after a hair product.

"Xian Pu means Mountain Girl in Mandarin. Most of our names will sound quite absurd in the language your used to." The old woman explained aware of the girl's thoughts.

"I see." She answered. Still unsure to trust the old woman in front of her.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself to you. You must be feel very uncomfortable speaking to someone you hardly know. My name is elder Koh Lon. And your name child?" Koh Lon asked seeing the girl's distressed expression.

"I don't really know. I think my name is Nabiki." She answered the elder truthfully.

"What do you mean child? You don't know your own name?" Koh Lon asked her.

She only nodded. In the verge of crying but willed herself not to. Koh Lon was impressed at how the girl reacted and behaved. She had a very strong character about her.

"Elder may I ask where am I?" She asked the Koh Lon.

"You are in China my child, in Joketsuzoku to be exact." She answered.

"Joketsuzoku?" She asked.

"Yes child. You are in Joketsuzoku. Land of the Amazons." Koh Lon answered with much pride.

* * *

After a long conversation with the girl. Elder Koh Lon felt sorry for her. It is quite clear that the girl has lost her memory. The only thing the girl was certain for sure was that she was Japanese. Other than that, she knew nothing else about her background. The girl wasn't even certain about her own name. But the girl had great character in her. She had a very strong aura. She will be a great addition to the amazons. She only needed to convince the council members to let her stay.

Koh Lon also scolded his granddaughter Xian Pu about her rash actions after speaking with Nabiki. While her intentions where good, it was still dangerous. The men had guns with them. She thanked the Gods that they were only tranquilliser guns, and that none of them where harmed in a serious way all except for Nabiki of course. The other amazons that came had brought her in, were quite distraught. The men in the other hand was another story. They will be sorry they ever step foot in Amazon territory ever again. They made sure of that.

While the dart only contained sedatives. It was meant for a panda, and the effects are quite harmful. Simply putting that a panda alone is huge and is quite heavy in mass, while the girl looked quite frail. Nabiki was lucky she was not put into a coma! Though it did knock her out for three days.

Koh Lonwas now headed towards the Council Meeting about what to do about Nabiki. While she wanted the girl to stay she didn't know how the other council members felt about the young girl. She was an outsider. But she has no family or known family to go to. They simply can't turn the poor girl away. As for the men they were severely punished and made sure that they will never set foot in Juketsuzoku ever again. For now her only worry was the meeting.

* * *

Xian Pu was quite relieved that the girl finally woke up. She didn't like the idea of the girl being harmed because of her. That and the fact that she was meant to rescue her. Not the other way around. She winced as she remembered her great grandmother's lecture. She felt sorry for the girl too. Her great grandmother had told her that apparently the girl has lost her memory and has no idea where she came from only that she was from Japan. Judging from the blow she had on her head which looked like it was poorly maintained when they had brought her to the tribe's healer. She smiled as her great grandmother told her that the girl's name is Nabiki.

Nabiki? Who would name their child _Fluttering_? She asked herself.

Still she owed the girl. Nabiki. The tribe's healer, her mother Koh Homb told her that she was lucky that the dart did not hit her. Her mother told her the implications of sedatives and their toxicity. Her mother was surprised that Nabiki survived since she didn't look like was likely to make it due to her condition. A blow in the head and looking quite malnourish made her condition quite critical. She was at risk with succumbing to a severe coma and susceptible to infection.

Xian Pu entered the room, bringing the young girl some much needed food. She looked way too skinny. She was glad that the Nabiki didn't seemed to be angry at being disturb but was positively brightened up when she saw the food she had brought her.

Nabiki looked at her happily and said something in Japanese, before devouring the food. Xian Pu was amazed by the girl's appetite. It seemed like Nabiki hadn't eaten for days. In which case she was but Xian Pu didn't know for how long.

* * *

Nabiki sent Xian Pu a grateful smile and thanked her before devouring the food. She hadn't eaten since the incident, which meant she hasn't eaten for quite some time. During her stay with her captors she was barely fed. She must have looked like quite a pig in front of the other girl, but she didn't care. She was just so famished. She literally cleaned the whole tray. Again she thanked Xian Pu.

"Domo Arigatou Shampoo-san." She said as she bowed in front of the girl, still wearing a grateful smile.

The girl only smiled back in response.

* * *

(The girl proved she can be every inch of an Amazon when she risked her life for someone else other than her own.) Koh Lon explained to the council elders.

Things weren't going to well. The council was unsure of the girl. They don't know for sure if the girl brought trouble or if she was more trouble than she was worth. In other words the council were quite divided.

(She is also fairly young. She is no older than six I believe, so what possible harm can she perform?) Supported Elder Lo Xion.

(But we also don't know anything about her! For all we know she might be curse!) Elder Soh Op protested.

(Don't be absurd! If she was cursed shouldn't the lore master and demon hunters been alerted yet?) defended Koh Lon.

The council erupted with various arguments. Arguing with each other. Their voices were soon raised as the tension in the air thickened.

(Order! Order! ORDER I SAY!) Commanded Elder Xo Wir. The voice of reason and the oldest of all council members.

(All of you raised rather valid points. But I see where Koh Lon stands. It is cruel to just cast the girl aside especially after what she just did for one of us and given that she also suffers from memory loss. I am afraid I have made a decision. The girl stays. Since Koh Lon had argued most passionately for her, she will be under her care. At such time she wants to leave. She will be granted so. But until that time comes she will remain in the care of the amazons as one of us.) Elder Xo Wir declared.

There was of course another uproar, but the decision was made. Even if the other elders wanted to protest and demand another judgement, their attempts would be futile since most would never question Elder Xo Wir's words. That and the other council members were persuaded by Koh Lon and Lo Xion's reasoning.

* * *

(You showed a great deal of passion in there.) War Master Lo Xion said to Koh Lon after the council meeting was finished.

(I never thought, I'd see the day where you would one day support me Lore Master.) Koh Lon replied back.

(You are getting way too soft for your age War Master. What ever happened to all the Brawns and no Brains attitude you once had?) Chided Lo Xion.

(It's still around here somewhere, though wizened with age.) She smiled back.

* * *

Koh Lon was quite surprised to see the two girls together. Both girls were giggling. Both speaking slowly for the benefit of each other while making ridiculous hand gestures to emphasize what they were saying. Trying to teach each other their own language. Koh Lon sighed. If only it was easy as this.

Xian Pu noticed her great grandmother and immediately stood up, blushing slightly while Nabiki only looked confused.

(What happened at the meeting great grandmother?) She asked curiously. Xian Pu didn't like the idea of the girl being cast away, especially after what she did for her.

Koh Lon was quite surprised that Xian Pu knew about the meeting, but then again it was only logical that the council would meet about the Nabiki's fate. She was also quite surprised that Xian Pu had already formed an attachment to Nabiki, despite the language barrier. The child was really interesting.

(No need to fret child. Your friend can stay. As for today, she is officially your clan sister.) Koh Lon told her great granddaughter who couldn't hide her happiness nor her relief after what she told her. She was positively ecstatic!

Koh Lon was quite amuse when Xian Pu turned to Nabiki and excitedly told her about the news. Which only brought a frown on her face as she doesn't know why Xian Pu had said or why she was so happy. She looked for Koh Lon for an answer.

* * *

Nabiki frowned. She had no idea what Xian Pu was saying nor what she was so happy about. To her Xian Pu just unleashed a plethora of gibberish. She looked for Elder Koh Lon for support as well as an explanation for Xian Pu's behaviour.

"To simply put it, my child. Welcome to Joketsuzoku. Your new home!" Elder Koh Lon informed her.

"My home?" Nabiki repeated, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Yes your new home. Xian Pu here is your clan sister." She explained.

"Clan sister? What is a clan sister?" Nabiki asked the elder.

"Just like the word means. We amazons are a clan. Xian Pu is your sister in a sense of the word." Koh Lon answered her.

"Sister? Does that mean I'm an Amazon now?" Nabiki asked once again.

"Yes andas soon as you get your strength up,you will be trained and educated into one." Koh Lon replied, a bit tired of the questions Nabiki keeps asking her. The child sure has a very inquisitive mind.

To her relief Nabiki didn't have any further questions as Xian Pu with barely contained joy hugged Nabiki, unleashing again in Chinese how happy she was that Nabiki was now one of them and how she always wanted to have a sister.

Nabiki couldn't do or say anything but returned the hug. From the look of things Xian Pu was really happy to have her as a sister. She smiled in gratitude.

_She has a family now._

_She now belonged to a family._

_Another family, a family of amazons._

_Did she have a family?_

Questions began to bombard her, momentarily loosing the smile she had. But looking at how Xian Pu happily accepted her as well as Elder Koh Lon, made her push all her negative thoughts aside. The important thing was she was safe now. She had met kind and nice people who had taken her in as their own. She once again belonged to a family. She was no longer alone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hope you all like it. I know I haven't been updating some of my stories for a while now and I got good reason. Lol. I'm still recovering from the holidays! Well since this is the only story that had a chapter ready in advance I might as well use it to keep you guys occupied till I write the others._

_I know I'm pretty sad and will probably get stoned for making fun of the Amazon's Names but I just can't help it. For those who couldn't decipher the names here they are:_

_Lo Xion: Lotion_

_Koh Homb: Comb_

_Soh Op: Soap_

_Xo wir: Shower_

_Fragrance: Nabiki's Amazon Name!_

_Most of the Names are taken from Jim Bader's Story which can be found in the Ranma and Nabiki archive. _

_The concept of War Master and Lore Master was from Jim Bader as well._

_Thank you all! And Once again please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	6. Introducing Fragrance!

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

**_Author's Pre-notes:_**

_Sargon Dorsai about your inquiry:_

(You showed a great deal of passion in there.) War Master Lo Xion said to Koh Lon after the council meeting was finished.

(I never thought, I'd see the day where you would one day support me Lore Master.) Koh Lon replied back.

Was Koh Lon calling the War Master, Lore Master? Or was she calling herself Lore Master?

**Answer:**

Cologne is the War Master with all her martial arts knowledge.

Lotion is The Lore Master more focused in arcane magic, sorcery and wisdom.

Now with that all said and done. Let's get this story going!

_Italics Means Thoughts_

_( ) Means spoken in Chinese_

_"" Means spoken in Japanese_

* * *

**_5 Years has passed....._**

****

Nabiki sighed as she sat on top of the tree branch. She chuckled as she remembered her first impression of the village. She looked ahead to see the village and the people in it. She idly played with her necklace as she watched the villagers dally on with their business. She smiled as she remembered Shampoo gave her the necklace as a welcoming present to her.

Cologne had told her that Shampoo managed to snatch it away from one of the men. She didn't know why but the necklace felt very important to her somehow. It was something from her past. A past she still, until now couldn't remember. Every time she tried to, her head would hurt.

Shampoo once asked her why would she want to remember past when she should be worrying about the future. Shampoo got upset with her since, the impression she got was that Nabiki was not happy living with them and that she would one day leave them once her memories come back.

She had been in Juketsuzoku for 5 years now. She can now speak and understand the language. She never forgot how to speak Japanese though and asked Cologne if she could continue to study Japanese. She was happy that Cologne relented. It was the only thing she had from her past. It also made her learning of Chinese much faster. Another thing that bothered her about not knowing her past was her age. She guessed she must be either 10 or 11 by now. They celebrate her birthday based on the day she arrived at the village. Since she couldn't remember.

At night she would dream of people she didn't know, or whom she used to know. It always starts out the same.

_There would be an image of a woman._

_And then of a man._

_Then the two of them together. But their images are blurred only their silhouettes where known._

_Then two other girls._

_She could hear laughter at the back ground._

_Then an image of them._

_The man and the woman along with the two little girls._

_All of them laughing. _

_The woman trying to reach out to her._

_When she does, they began to move further away from her._

_She tried to run to catch up to them._

_The man had his arm out this time. _

_She almost had it._

_She almost had his hand._

_Then a great wave washed his image away along with the others._

_She was again surrounded by darkness._

_She was again left all alone._

_She cried out to them._

_Called for them to come back but nothing happens._

_She remained alone in the darkness._

Nabiki began to cry. She clutched her pendant tightly. She knew the dream was about her family. She wondered if they were alive or if they even thought of her.

_Did they miss her at all?_

_Did they look for her?_

_Did they love her?_

(You shouldn't cry you know. It's unbecoming of a warrior in training.) Said a voice from above her.

Nabiki didn't have to look up to know who it was. She had been a good friend to her along with Mousse and Shampoo. She wasn't happily accepted by the other kids. They sometimes ridiculed and ignored her. Sometimes both. Because she was different. They were the only three she would count as her best friends.

(How long have you been up there Perfume?) She asked her green haired friend.

(Long enough.) Perfume answered as she made her way down so that she now sat along side Nabiki.

(Mind telling me what is bothering you Fragrance?) Perfume asked.

Nabiki chuckled. Shampoo insisted that she be renamed since her name was "funny", she didn't tell her supposedly sister that it was _their_ names were the one that sounded "funny" to her ears but decided to let the matter drop. Perfume and the rest of the amazons acknowledge her as Fragrance. From time to time, Cologne would call her Nabiki the same as the elders, Shampoo and Mousse. A name she doesn't even know if she owned. But she was more commonly known as Fragrance.

(Your trying to remember again, aren't you? Trying to remember your family?) Perfume asked her, but already knowing the answer as she looked atFragrance holding her pendant.

(Yes.) Nabiki looked forlornly. She wished she could remember at least something about her past. Anything.

Perfume bit her lower lip. Her friend was always melancholy. She seemed to be in her own little world most of the time. She preferred to be alone most of the time or would rather train with Elder Koh Lon or Elder Lo Xion than be with them and the other kids in the village. Not that she could blame her.

The other kids were not very accepting of her, because she was different. She and Xian Pu would sometimes get into fights when trying to defend her. She had already gained the name "Ice Queen" from the other kids. They would taunt her again and again, and she would simply walk away. Leaving Xian Pu angry.

Her cousin Xian Pu was another story. She understood why Fragrance wouldn't fight back. If she did, the taunting will not stop and she would further be shunned. But Xian Pu never understood this. To Xian Pu her not confronting the others made her weak. When she knew different.

While all of them get along quite well, tension would arise when Fragrance would become pensive. It wasn't oblivious to them that their friend would leave them once she began to remember who she is. A situation they all dreaded, more so by Xian Pu. The three of them were being trained as warriors by Elder Koh Lon. Mousse was exempted because of his status as a male. Though they heard he was taken in as an apprentice by another elder specialising in using tricks.

It made Perfume sad to think of her friend leaving them. She knows how Xian Pu must feel. Xian Pu was so happy to have someone to talk to other than her great grandmother. Like Fragrance, the kids weren't big on her either since she was a bit of a blow hard, claiming she will become a great warrior when she comes of age just like her great grandmother. Ultimately becoming a War Master and a matriarch, a goal in which their fellow peers sneered and laughed at. For Perfume's case she had developed a rare condition that only the people close to her knows. An affliction that will affect her social status in the future.

She looked over her long time friend. Fragrance would make a great warrior. She has the strange cunning of a fox and the shrewdness of an owl. Her own skills and abilities surpasses even her own. She will be a formidable warrior one day or a Lore Master. That is if she stays with them. She sat there in silence with Fragrance. Both not saying a word but each other's presence was enough to comfort them.

(Hey you two!) cried by a familiar voice down below them.

Nabiki smiled. A boy with long raven black wearing thick spectacles was waving at them from down below the tree. Without a second thought, Nabiki looked at her friend beside her. Gave her a mischievous grin before pushing off from the branch where she sat.

Mu Tsu, was shocked as he sawFragrance jumped from the tree. Free falling. Immediately he cursed and scrambled to catch her.

Perfume grinned as she watched her friend jumped from her seat. Honestly, sometimes she didn't understand her. One minute she was crying and then the next, she's playing tricks on Mu Tsu! She shook her head in dismay.

When would Mu Tsu learn that Fragrance enjoyed scaring the crap out of him. Like her friend she leapt down from her seat but unlike Fragrance she preferred to swing from branch to branch until she came down. Unlike Fragrance she didn't want to give their friend a heart attack.

Nabiki's grin grew as she saw how frantic Mousse became to try and catch her. Just when she was a couple of metres above him, she twisted her body like a cat and pushed herself off of his shoulders with one hand while the other snatched his spectacles. Needless to say it left the boy to curse even more.

Both girls laughed at the boy's expense.

(That was not funny Fragrance! You could have gotten hurt you know!) Mu Tsu reprimanded Nabiki.

(Oh come one Mou-chan! You should know me by now.) Nabiki said as she punched Mousse on the shoulder lightly. Perfume just continued to giggle.

Nabiki handed Mousse's glasses back to him. Mousse snatched his glasses begrudgingly and glared at the giggling Perfume.

(You look so Cute when your angry, did you know that Mousse?) Nabiki said teasingly. Making the boy blush and which made Perfume laugh even more.

(By the way Xian Pu is looking for you two. Elder Koh Lon was apparently looking for the two of you as well.) Mousse informed them once his blush subsided.

(Well what are we waiting for then?) Asked Nabiki.

All three looked at each other before grinning.

(I'll race ya!) exclaimed Perfume. Then dashed off towards the village. The other two soon followed as they raced toward the village.

* * *

_**Back at Nerima...**_

Soun watched solemnly at his wife's picture. Next to it was the picture of his middle daughter. She would have been Eleven this year. He sat there in the shrine. He had taken a day off from work. He no longer taught the art. He had lost his passion for it since it brought too much sad memories for him.

Like how eagerly Nabiki and Akane use to emulate his moves as he taught his class. He still taught Akane though. He now worked at the local police district since teaching martial arts wasn't really bringing them much income now a days. Kasumi bless her heart, had taken over her mother's duties under the tutelage of her Aunt Nodoka who came to visit them from time to time.

Happosai was still around. He was back to his normal self. But he took off from time to time, sometimes leaving for weeks at a time. Happosai was aghast when he had learned the news of what had happened to their trip. But deep down he knew she was alive. He could just feel it.

He told Soun this and at the time he believed him. He search for her endlessly but was in vain. The search was fruitless and in the end, Nabiki was proclaimed dead. There was no body found. So they only have a picture of her. But Soun still believed she was alive. Happosai spent some days looking for the girl. Not really knowing where to look since she could have ended up anywhere and she has grown up by now. He prayed to the Kamis that wherever she was she was in good hands.

It didn't help that Happosai, in his search of looking for the girl gets a little sidetracked with stealing women's undergarments. In the end Soun just finally gave up. He only have two daughters and he would die to protect them. He will fight for them and give his life to them if need be. They are all he has left now. Nothing else matters. Tears then began to fill his eyes. It's amazing after all this years he still had tears to shed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Kasumi watched her father kneeling and praying at her mother and sister's altar. She knew what day it was today. It was to be Nabiki's 11th birthday. To this day she still remembered how happy their family once were.

How, on Nabiki's birthday they had gone out to the local fair. Akane perched on her father's shoulders while she and Nabiki clung to their mother's hands. She still remembered how happy they all were. Their laughter emanated in her ears.

Kasumi clung to the side of the door as she began to cry. She blamed herself for her sister's lost. She should have never let go of her sister. She remembered the events too well.

How relieved she was, that her father had gone back to the ship but saw despair in his eyes when she saw no sign of her sister.

How she saw her father breakdown.

How silent it was on the way back home and how Akane questioned what had happened to the other sister.

Akane was now 10 and she now understood the disappearance of her sister. It left her angry and filled with mixed emotions all at the same time.

Anger because she was too young to understand.

Angry because the search and rescue people didn't try hard enough to search for their sister.

Angry because her family had now become smaller and most importantly angry because she couldn't do anything from preventing things from happening the way they did.

Bewildered why her sister Nabiki would run off and leave their older sister's side.

A little jealous because until now her father mourns for her and because she is now with their mother.

But they all missed her. Somehow they knew she was alive. Soun insisted that Nabiki's room stays the way it is. Untouched but cleaned and maintained, in the hopes that she will come back to them.

It was hell on Kasumi since she had to face her sister's empty room. Blaming herself from her loss. She tried to think positively and tried to believe their father's words that she will come back. But faced with a very frightening and horrible truth that their sister will not return. Brings her no comfort and brings so much hurt that left her heart breaking each time she entered Nabiki's room.

It left her hurt and gut wrenching in pain. It was too much for her to keep digging into old and very painful memories of the past. But she needed to remain strong for both her father and younger sister. She will carry out her mother's wishes. She might have failed Nabiki but she will not fail everyone else. Even if it means sacrificing her own.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hope you all like it. I wanted to explore what had happened to the Tendo's at Nabiki's disappearance/absence. But never fear as in the next chapter I will write Nabiki's confrontation with a certain person or two. Could you all guess who it is?_

_Lol_

_By the way, I'm looking for suggestions as to how Nabiki and Ranma should meet. Feel free to email me.. So far I only have two ideas…_

_1) Ranma bumps into Nabiki before he gets cursed. Nabiki began attacking him since he was in Amazon territory and Nabiki (ultimately lost). Nabiki awards him with the kiss of death to avenge her injured pride. Only trying to scare him. Later on when Ranma stumbles into the Amazon tribe (now cursed) he challenges Shampoo (according to canon)._

_2) Ranma befriends Nabiki way before he was cursed, when he sees her practicing her katas. Nabiki then challenges him. During they're supposedly innocent battle. Nabiki felt mischievous and decided to kiss Ranma, which was witnessed by Perfume. Ranma was dragged away by Genma to the cursed springs and get cursed. Then goes to Amazon tribe according to canon where he inadvertently challenged Shampoo. After being given the kiss of death by Shampoo, he sees Nabiki and calls for her help._

_Well that's all for now… I'll be awaiting for your reply!_

_Please review and read my other stories!_

_Stay tuned!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	7. Interesting Meetings

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_Due to popular demand I have decided to write my idea 2. Thank you everyone for voting and thanks to everyone that had expressed their ideas on how Nabiki and Ranma should meet. Thanks also for the people who took time to email me their ideas. It was greatly appreciated._

_I wanted to thank everyone personally for the people who voted and sent me their own version of what they wanted for this chapter but I had to settle for this group thank you since, If I had to list all of the people who reviewed then It would have taken me another page to write. _

_By the way this chapter is particularly long as it ended up being 9 pages. Take note that I write in font size 10 and only uses line spacing of 1.5 to make it easier for me to write._

_Italics Means thoughts_

"" _Means spoken in Japanese_

_( ) Means spoken in Chinese_

* * *

_**6 years later…**_

Nabiki was concentrating hard, the next two days will be the Tribal Celebration. In it was the contest. The Warrior Contest. She had decided to practice outside the tribal grounds to avoid any unnecessary distractions. Besides she's been looking forward to this particular competition. She will be head to head with her sister Shampoo. No holds barred.

She summised that her level of skill was by par with Shampoo. But that doesn't mean Shampoo can't beat her. That is why she was training. Shampoo can still beat her in strength but she can beat Shampoo with her agility. Though she knows that Shampoo would be working on her speed right now, like she is doing with her strength. What she needed was to be one step a head of her. Sweat trickled on her forhead as once again she resumed her fighting stance.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Stupid old man! Are you sure you know where are we going?" asked a very annoyed pigtailed boy.

"Quiet boy! Of course I know where we are going! That's why we have a guide! Where going to the legendary training grounds!" A fat man in a faded gi replied back.

"Sirs, I think we should make camp to ease your worries." Said the guide.

"Very well. Boy go find us some water and wood."commanded the fat man.

"Why don't you do it old man?" Replied the pigtailed boy rather annoyed.

"I need to show the guide our map to make sure he is taking us the right way! Now stop wasting time and do what you are told!" Yelled a very angry fat man.

With that the pigtailed youth walked away in search of water and some branches to make fire with. While the guide questioned old bald man.

"Are you sure sir that you two want to go to Jusekyou?" asked the guide with full concern in his voice.

"Of course were sure." Answered the bald man confidently.

"But the place you seek, it is very dangerous." Warned the guide.

"Even better. Just take us there." the bald man replied confidently.

"Very well sir but don't say I didn't warn you." concluded the guide.

* * *

The pigtailed youth have walked a fair way when he began to smell a faint scent of cooked fish. His stomach grumbled in response and decide to follow his nose towards the delicious scent.

* * *

Nabiki had just finished her training and was now in the river. A dagger in one hand, and barely clothed. She had made camp near the river bank. She had effectively caught her food. She could smell the fish cooking not so far away. As she washed her dagger she used in gutting the fish in the river.

She detected movements not so far away. With her trained senses, she ignored it. At first thinking it was only probably one of the animals but as the movements got closer she deduced it must have been human. This made her eyes narrow. But still proceeded to act normal while she listened intently on the intruder's movements.

* * *

The pigtailed youth followed his nose. Cautiously he reached near the river bank and discovered a campsite. His mouth watered as he saw the cooked fish. He hid behind the bushes. Trying to make no sound. Something caught his sight though. There was a barely clothed girl in the river. He assumed she was bathing.

But his breath caught as he never really seen a barely naked girl before. She had short, paigeboy hair cut. His eyes couldn't seem to look away at her body which was glistening from the water. Her incredible athletic body was emphasized more by the water that clung shamelessly on her body, making her barely there clothes clung to her. To him, she was basically naked.

He found himself blushing at such thoughts. Never before had he experience such feelings and sensations before. He would need to talk to his father about it later but now, he needed to satisfy his hunger.

He saw the girl approach the bank, where her camp was. He found himself unable to look away from her. The way she moved her hips like that. It was mesmerising.

He saw her tend to the fish that was already cook. He took this opportunity to reveal himself and ask if he could have some of her catch.

* * *

Nabiki knew the intruder watched her every move. So she decided to pretend that she hadn't noticed instead, she sat down on the balls of her feet as she pretended to be so preoccupied with her food. She felt the intruder approach her from behind and that's when she made her move.

Before the person even got any chance to blink, she had shot away from her seating position and was right behind him. She immediately delivered a low kick on the back of his knees making him fall to his knees. She then straddled him from behind. Using her left arm she had him in a headlock and used the other hand which carried the dagger she had that, loomed dangerously against his jugular.

* * *

When the pigtailed youth recovered his bearings and saw the dagger almost against his throat, he grabbed hold of her hand which carried the dagger away from him and used his other hand to grab her back. Then he leaned forward and using all his strength, threw her away from him.

* * *

Nabiki flew away from him but manipulated her body so that she doesn't land on her back but on her feet in front of him. She narrowed her eyes in deadly challenge. She was crouching and was still holding her dagger. She looked up to get a good look at her opponent. And was surprised to be greeted by a handsome youth around her age.

* * *

"Hey calm down there! I mean you no harm!" The pigtailed youth said as he raised both his hands to prove he was telling the truth.

He then began to curse as he saw the look of surprise in the girl's face. He began to curse.

"Damn it! I forgot! You probably don't understand me!" He added sheepishly. He then got an idea.

He began to make comical gestures. Referring to himself.

"My name is Ranma… Raaan…maaa." He said as he pointed to himself in a slow fashion like he was talking to a slow dimwitted person that seemed to amuse the girl as she began to smile.

"Me Ranma. Now you" pointing at her.

"What is your name?" he said in the same slow fashion.

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the way he acted. She was about to give her name when another idea came up to her. Instantly she pointed at her chest and began mimicking him. If he thought she was simple then he had another thing coming.

"Me Ranma." She pointed at her chest. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that his face visibly blushed when she saw his gaze land on her chest.

"No." Ranma shook his head. Then tried again. "I'm Ranma."

"No. I'm Ranma." Nabiki mimicked.

Ranma sighed in exasperation. She seemed to be a cute girl. A cute violent girl. But it seems she can't understand him. He began to rack his brains but his stomach began to growl.

"GGRRR." Ranma's stomach grumbled. Ranma blushed even more. Embarrassed.

Nabiki's eyebrow rose. So that's why he was at her camp. To steal her food. She did feel sorry for him though but that doesn't mean she will give up that easily. He put up a good fight. She wondered if he would spar with her. She decided to test his abilities later.

Still on her guard, she got up from her crouching defence and approached the already cooked fish. She then handed one to Ranma cautiously.

Ranma's mouth watered as he accepted the offered food. He thanked her, as he then sat down on the ground then ate the fish.

Nabiki watched him idly. Before sitting herself as well and began to eat. Still on her guard on the boy.

_He's very handsome though_. Nabiki thought to herself. As she watched him finish his food. Was it just her or was the food she gave him gone in less than 60 seconds?

Ranma happily gobbled down the food he received. It seemed the girl understood that he was hungry. He then looked up and smiled at her. He couldn't stop but think she was very pretty.

Nabiki felt her heart skip a beat when the guy, Ranma smiled at her. She felt her cheeks go warm, but manage to smile back at him.

_Wow she's even prettier when she smiles_. Ranma thought.

"You know you fight pretty well for a girl." Ranma said trying to be more social.

Nabiki frowned at his comment. In the village, women were revered as the alpha and dominant of the species. Why would Ranma think she was weak simply because of her gender? He sounded very condescending and arrogant.

Ranma mistook the frown on the other girl's face as not understanding him. He then sighed. And began to make comical gestures once again.

"You…" pointing at Nabiki.

"Fight well…" as he began to throw a few punches.

Deciding she needed to point out to Ranma that she was not weak as he thinks she is, she abruptly stood up and discarded her dagger. She will challenge him to an unarmed combat. She needed to practice anyways and it seems that he will provide a great deal of challenge for her.

"You…" Nabiki said as she pointed to Ranma.

"Fight… Ranma…" then pointed at herself. She couldn't help it but play along with him. If she thought she didn't understand him then she had a greater advantage over him.

"You want me?… To fight you?" Ranma said as he frowned.

Nabiki just replied by taking a defensive stance. Then began to attack him.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! TIME OUT!" Ranma found himself saying as he began to dodge her attacks.

Nabiki only smiled. She was not even fighting him for real. Merely toying with him. But it seems even she, can't lay a hand on him. It was time to up the stakes a little bit.

Ranma noticed a change in fighting stance and movements from the other girl as her actions became more calculating and more faster. He couldn't keep dodging her attacks anymore. He then began to take a defensive stance when he broke apart from her.

"Well you asked for it. I don't really want to hurt you." He pleaded to her. For a minute he thought he saw understanding in her eyes. But that all vanished when she once again charged forward.

Nabiki was impressed and a little disappointed. She was impressed that Ranma was now taking their little match seriously but she was disappointed however that he wasn't using all his strength against her. She saw him hesitate every time he countered her attack.

* * *

Perfume had searched for Fragrance. In two days time, the Tribal Celebration will come. The Warrior Competition will decide which individual shall be Trained exclusively as a Warrior. The winner will be regarded and revered with the outmost respect of the whole entire tribe. They will also receive high status in the tribe.

Perfume knew that Fragrance will enter the competition. Not only to be able to fight her cousin Xian Pu in honourable combat but to also finally be accepted by the entire tribe. The prize was just to great to pass up for someone like her. Which brings her to look for her. In case she forgot.

Perfume is now left to figure out where would Fragrance be practicing. Surely she won't be foolish enough to practice in Jusenkyou. Training or not, this land was forbidden territory. There was a risk of confronting the Musks and Phoenix people, rivals of Amazon Tribe.

She shook her head and continued to search for her friend. She was after all on eof the best trackers in the tribe. Coming second to both Fragrance and her cousin Shampoo.

Just then, her sharp hearing picked up a commotion near the waterfalls. It sounded like there were people fighting. She decided to check it out.

* * *

Nabiki delivered a high, side kick to the head of Ranma. Leaving him quite stunned for a while before capturing him in a headlock. But was only able to capture him in a headlock from his side, since Ranma's recovery time was much faster than she expected it would be. Her intention was to deliver a couple of pressure points to render him paralize but didn't get the chance to as Ranma then recovered quickly.

Ranma grabs her right leg while his other hand snaked around her waist as he hoisted her up., then slams her on the ground. Knocking some air out of her lungs. Ranma then thought he went too far as he saw her just lay there. He kneeled down in front of the girl to see if he was alright.

"I'm sor…." But Ranma never got to finish as the girl made her move.

Nabiki laid there on the ground for a couple of seconds recovering lost air from her lungs. Seeing Ranma kneel down in front of her, she took a chance. She retaliated.

Nabiki retaliated by lifting her left leg and slams it at Ranma's shoulder. Because of the impact, it caused Ranma to roll back, in which Nabiki hastily got up and followed. Nabiki then takes advantage of the situation by climbing on his back to pin him down. They both land with a loud thud.

THUD!

* * *

Unbeknownst to the fighting pair, Perfume was watching.

At first Perfume wanted to break it up or at least help out her fellow warrior, but it seems by the look of things, Fragrance was not really in trouble. She knew because of the look of concern in Fragrance's opponent's eyes.

Besides if she did try and help out, Fragrance will be pissed. Like most Amazons, Fragrance pride was strong and high and would never accept help from anyone. Which left Perfume just to watch the two fight it out. But she will be ready if the fight turned out to be worst than she thought.

* * *

Both began to roll on the ground a couple of times, trying to pin the other. Constant rolling around made them both finally ended up facing each. Both wanted to gain some leverage against another, made Ranma sit up but since he hasn't lost grip of the girl, made her sit up as well. They now faced each other sitting up but not for long.

Nabiki then grabs Ranma by the shoulders and rolls on her back. Flipping Ranma all the way and pins him on the ground with her on top of him. She pins him down on his back by kneeling on either side of his neck , while her hands pinned his arms as he struggled underneath her. She then grinned like a Chesire cat.

"I win." She spoke in perfect Japanese as she grinned.

Ranma on the other hand was shocked to realise the girl knew how to speak Japanese.

Nabiki leaned back to admire her work which was her mistake.

Ranma took this as an advantage and immediately hooks his legs around her torso when she leans back in triumph. They again laid on the ground, this time sideways! Their legs intertwined with each other's head. They tried to dislodge each other by rolling yet again until they finally loose grip on each other.

* * *

Perfume watched in amusement and tried to fight down the laughter that was bubbling in her stomach.

_(If Mu Tsu and Xian Pu could only see this!)_ She thought to herself as she watched her friend roll on the ground with her opponent.

* * *

As the two dislodge from each other, They both quickly stood up and again faced each other up.

"You're very good." Ranma finally said as he faced her.

"You're not so bad yourself… for a male that is." Nabiki replied back.

"You lied to me." Ranma replied as they circled each other. "I thought you didn't speak Japanese." He added.

Nabiki just smirked. "I never lied to you. You **_assumed_** I couldn't understand you." Nabiki pointed out.

"Still you made me believe you couldn't understand me." Ranma said as he shook his head in amusement.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute when you thought I didn't." Nabiki replied back as she winked and smiled at him.

Ranma then blushed.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Nabiki then delivers a low kick to his stomach which made Ranma double over. She then performs as elbow drop on him. Which connected.

Ranma was now beginning to get annoyed. So far he had been easy on her but it was hard since she kept him guessing most of the time. He laid there on the ground when he felt her climb on his back and held him in a headlock.

"Do you surrender?" Nabiki asked sweetly as she held him tightly.

* * *

Perfume was impressed by the way Fragrance handled the fight. It looked like this duel is over and Fragrance has won!

* * *

Ranma just smiled.

"I think it's time to finish this." Ranma said.

Before Nabiki could reply, Ranma got up carrying Nabiki on his back. He then throws her over his shoulder. Which again knocked out air in her lungs.

"Give up?" Ranma asked as he stood in front of her. He wont be caught off guard again.

Nabiki just smiled as she did a leg sweep underneath him. Making him fall on his back and knocked off air in his lungs. Nabiki then quickly climbs on top of him, determined to pin him down for good. But Ranma struggled and soon they began to roll once again trying to pin each other down.

Ranma being far more stronger than Nabiki finally, was able to pin her down. As he sat on top of her as his hands pinned her own hands on top of her head. His knees locking her legs disabling them for the time being. Putting them in a very compromising situation.

* * *

Perfume's jaw almost dropped as she saw the compromising situation her friend was in and was now determined to put a stop to this before anything else happened.

* * *

Ranma grinned at his triumph over the girl as he leaned forward.

"I win." Ranma said smugly.

Nabiki couldn't help herself. Feeling helpless and underneath a very attractive male, stirred unknown feelings inside her. The way he looked at her at the moment mesmerized her. It bothered her that she was not upset by the fact that this stranger beat her in combat. She found it weird that she wanted nothing more but to kiss this arrogant guy looming over her.

She also wanted to wipe away that smug look of victory on his face. She then smiled like a Chesire cat.

Ranma suddenly froze as he saw the smile on the girl's face and began to shiver. It reminded him of his feline nemesis. How she could look like a c-c-a… Those things that ate a canary look on her face was a mistery to him. But before he could even ask why she looked so happy losing, he was caught in surprise when she raised her head abruptly and met his face and kissed him on the lips!

Nabiki couldn't be happier. She wiped out that smug look on his face alright but she now found herself unable to break the kiss. The look of surprise on his face was definitely priceless. She got the a shock though when she felt him respond back. Before she knew it, his grip on her hands slackened and her own hands are now intertwined on his nape as the kiss deepened.

It felt like the kiss was going to go one forever but both needed air to breathe. They looked at each other in bewilderment and amazement.

"WOW" both said when they finally regained their bearings.

Ranma was about to ask the other girl's name when another figure burst out from the bushes.

"AIYA!" the figure cried out as she planned to deliver a flying kick on Ranma, who hastily moved and just merely avoided the attack.

Nabiki on the other hand rolled back to avoid being caught in the attack. She was upset getting caught with her guard down and didn't even notice Perfume's presence.

Perfume continued her assault on Ranma using the Chestnut fist, Ranma attempted to dodge her punches and kicks but was unable to to so. He only manage to avoid some. A few connected though.

Nabiki decided to put a stop to this and within split seconds was now in between Ranma and Perfume. She blocked all of Perfume's attack which were blurred because of the speed it was being delivered.

Perfume realising she was now facing her fellow clan sister stopped her onslaught on the guy.

(What are you doing Fragrance?) Perfume asked in their native tongue. As she glared at the figure behind Fragrance.

(I will not let you hurt him.) Fragrance merely replied.

(But he is a pervert! He was on top of you! And he would have ravished you!) Perfume replied back as she began to advance again, trying to get to Ranma which was blocked by Fragrance.

Nabiki blushed as realisation dawned on her what they looked like a few minutes ago.

(No Perfume it was not like that. I challenged him in a fight and I lost.) She tried to explain to her friend.

Ranma just stood behind Nabiki. Clueless as to what was going on. All he heard was rapid Chinese being exchanged in which he couldn't understand. All he did notice was that who ever the other girl was, sure was pissed at him.

(But he took advantage of you! He kissed you!) Perfume replied back angrily.

(He didn't take advantage of me, I kissed him!) Fragrance said in defence but then blushed as she realised what she just said.

Perfume froze.

Nabiki quickly turned to Ranma.

"You have to leave." She said urgently to him.

"But why?" Ranma found himself asking. He didn't want to leave her.

"You just have to." Nabiki replied as she began to look around her surroundings.

"Okay I'll leave but not before I know your name." Ranma insisted.

"It's Fragrance." Nabiki found herself saying automatically. "Now go!"

Ranma hesitated and then left. But took one look back behind him. He saw her looking around nervously as if a ghost is about to sneak up behind her. He told himself he will come back and visit her before he leaves the area.

* * *

(Did you realise what you just said?) Perfume questioned as she watched the guy leave.

(Not a word Perfume. He might be around and the last thing I need, is him meddling in my affairs.) Fragrance replied back.

(Gel will kill him!) Perfume said aghast.

(Not if I can help it.) Fragrance answered back. Wishing that her stalker was not in the immediate area.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Again, Thanks to everyone that reviewed and voted. Also a special thank you to Delta Theta for pre-reading half of this chapter for me and Squall Seawave's kind inputs. I have encountered writer's block that's why it took so long to update. That and I have been going out a lot lol._

_Special thanks also goes to the people who took time to email me their ideas. It was greatly appreciated._

_If you have any queries about my story please don't hesistate to contact me. All comments and opinions are appreciated. But please don't be so harsh…Lol_

_Who is Gel?_

_Will Ranma and Nabiki cross paths again?_

_Tune in Next Time!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	8. Strangers in the Dark

**_Disclaimer : _**

_The characters in this story aren't mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_Italics Means thoughts_

"" _Means spoken in Japanese_

_( ) Means spoken in Chinese_

* * *

(Did anyone know that you were looking for me?) Fragrance asked her friend. Still a little uneasy.

(Only Elder Koh Lon and Elder Lo Xion.) Perfume replied back.

(Did you think Gel may have followed you?) Fragrance asked.

Perfume just gave her friend an exasperated gaze.

(Do you really think I'm that bad, not to notice that someone may have followed me?) Perfume replied back pouting.

(No. I don't think that at all. It's just that Gel can really be a pain in the butt at times.) Fragrance replied.

(What do you mean just at times? Don't you mean all the time?) Perfume teased.

(You know what I mean.) Fragrance replied back.

(Why are you here anyways?) Fragrance asked slightly annoyed.

(Elder Lo Xion asked me to come and fetch you. It seems there is some problem with you competing at the Tribal Warrior Contest.) Perfume explained to her friend.

(What do you mean?) Fragrance asked in confusion.

(We don't know yet and that's why Elder Lo Xion thought it was best that you return as quickly as possible) Perfume answered. She almost hated to bring her the news of why she was here.

(Fragrance, about what I said earlier…) Perfume wanted to tell her friend, the position that she was now in. She just didn't know how to break it to her.

(Tell me later Per-chan. Right now we better get back to the village and see what the problem is this time.) Fragrance replied back to her friend as she began to pack her stuff.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?" Genma reprimanded his son, upon his return. What unsettled him more was, that he returned with no food in tow.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Was all Ranma could say back. He was still upset with what had happened between him and his new found friend.

It was just his luck. Every time he finds a new friend something always had to come up and ruin the moment. He unconsciously touched his lips. It was a very fond memory to remember her by. He vowed to return and visit her tonight and he will. As soon as his lazy father and the guide falls asleep.

Genma wondered why his son seemed to be distracted.

_The boy is weak. Hopefully the trip to Jusenkyo will change all that_. Genma thought to himself.

That night when everyone in camp had fallen asleep. Ranma sneaked off towards the river.

* * *

It was dark before Fragrance had asked her friend that they should camp for the night. If they'd go on, they probably would have made it to the village by dawn. But the little fight between her and Ranma took its toll along with her training. She wasn't up for traveling all night. She needed to rest.

Perfume agreed. With the Village Competition in less than two days. Fragrance will need her strength up. She knew her friend had been training all this time and has probably pushed her body to its very limits.

They made camp for the night. Soon Fragrance had drifted off to sleep. Perfume just watched her friend.

She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. But she was held under Amazon Law. Amazon Law states that if an outsider male defeats an Amazon woman, they are to be married. What unsettled Perfume the most was that Fragrance could have easily dodge this law if she had not kissed the outsider male.

Giving the outsider male the kiss of marriage, means that Fragrance must now bring the male to the tribe and marry him. Well consummate the marriage, since technically he was now her husband.

Perfume grimaced. She had a duty to perform. She was a witness. She was torn between honor, duty and loyalty. She didn't want to upset her friend or create a thorn between them but what can she do? Things just kept getting worst for her childhood friend. And she has a feeling it is about to get worst.

She watched her friend sleep as she contemplated on what to do.

* * *

Ranma arrived near the river only to find that there was no one there. He was at first very careful, since he didn't know if that other violent girl was with Fragrance. He was still on his guard until he realized that no one was near the river. All her stuff was gone. It seemed she had left hours ago.

Ranma felt like his hopes has considerably crashed. He wanted to befriend Fragrance. She seemed to be very fun to talk to or at least to hang out with. But she was probably long gone by now.

An overwhelming sadness overwhelmed him. He had been left alone yet again. With no one to talk to except an idiotic father. He sat at a nearby log. He wanted to at least to talk to her. To tell her he was leaving at dawn to Jusenkyou. The Legendary training grounds. He would have invited her to come along with them. But it seemed he was too late.

* * *

Perfume was about to call it a night and go to sleep when she heard something explode nearby. Alerting her slumbering friend.

"WHERE AM I NOW?" Cried out a very distressed young youth.

Fragrance and Perfume took a quick glance at each other, before nodding their head. They quickly got up and investigated where the noise came from.

* * *

Ryoga was distraught. It seemed he was in the middle of a forest somewhere. His directional curse had kept him away from that bastard Saotome. He swore he will have his vengeance.

"DAMN YOU SAOTOME!" Ryoga cried out once again. His fists up in the air. Swearing at the heavens.

"You know you should really keep your voice down. Some people are trying to sleep." A sardonic feminine voice chastised him.

Ryoga turned around and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being disrupted from his thoughts. Then his eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw who the voice belonged to.

She was leaning against a tree trunk. Her hands across her chest. She was wearing a conspiratory smirk. One of her legs was bent and was resting against the trunk. She looked intimidating and relaxed all at the same time. The fact that she was also sexy as hell didn't escape his notice.

That was all he was allowed to see as he felt someone tackled him from behind.

* * *

(I don't think you needed to tackle him like that Per-chan.) Fragrance admonished her friend. As she couldn't hide her wince when Perfume tackled the youth to the ground.

(I don't see why you're so calm about this Fragrance. The explosion came from this area and I'll bet this guy was responsible for it.) Perfume glared at her friend as she hogtied the youth.

The youth looked confused only momentarily when he gathered his wits.

(He certainly looks cute though.) Fragrance smiled as she kneeled in front of the guy.

(What in the world are you talking about Fragrance?) Perfume asked as she got off from straddling the guy to see what her friend was talking about. Making sure first that the guy was securely tied up.

Perfume then kneeled along side her friend and was rewarded by seeing a very red faced guy. But Perfume had to admit that her friend was right. The guy was cute.

(What do you suppose should we do to him?) Fragrance asked. But before Perfume could answer, the guy began to struggle and was able to break free from his bonds.

Both girls quickly took a defensive stance. But what happened next surprised both of them.

* * *

(WAIT! Please I mean you no harm.) The guy said to them as he held both hands in front of him, to show he was being truthful.

Ryoga inwardly sweated. From the looks of the Girls stances, they knew martial arts. But he did not fight girls. He had no beef against them. Only with Saotome Ranma.

Ryoga was glad that he took up studying Mandarin and had bought many self-taught language books along with his travels. Being able to speak and understand the language when he unexpectedly pop out from different countries and locations really does come in handy.

(What are you doing here outsider?) The girl with green hair questioned him. A little surprised to find out that he knew how to speak Chinese.

(I was looking for someone. That is all.) Ryoga answered the girl. He found that the girl only narrowed her eyes on him. Not believing him. He was forced to send a pleading look to her companion instead.

The girl with short brown page boy haircut merely raised one delicate eyebrow on him. And saw the amusement in her eyes. He felt him self visibly sweat as both girls examined him. It felt like he was under intense scrutiny. In this case, he was.

(He's telling the truth Per-chan.) The brown haired girl said to her friend.

(But Fragrance?) Perfume wanted to protest.

(We cannot attack anyone simply because they are outsiders. Think of what the elders will say.) Explained the brown haired girl.

Ryoga looked at the green haired girl's direction. She seemed to be contemplating her companion's decision. He saw her hesitantly agreed.

(Thank you.) Ryoga replied back as he bowed in front of the brown haired girl and then to the green haired girl. He noted the other girl seemed amused while the other looked angry. Ryoga decided that a truce should be in order.

* * *

(My name is Hibiki Ryoga.) Ryoga introduced himself. Trying to be friendly.

(It is nice to meet you Ryoga. My name is Fragrance. The glaring thing over here is my friend Perfume.) Fragrance replied back while earning a glare from her friend.

(It is nice to meet you two.) Ryoga said respectfully as he bowed before them.

This action seemed to have disconcerted Perfume, as the guy clearly was polite. He was also gorgeous.

Fragrance had to admit this guy was cute. But Ranma was cuter. She absently touched her lips as she remembered their previous encounter.

Ryoga meanwhile stole a glance at the brown haired girl. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He saw her touch her lips. From his position, she looks like she was hiding a smile. She looked demure. She also looked very mysterious. There was something about her that made him take notice.

(So where are you headed outsider?) Perfume asked him.

(I am looking for two men. I heard they are traveling around this area. Have you seen them?) Ryoga answered them.

But before the two women could answer his question, a battle cry was heard.

(FRAGRANCE! I CHALLENGE YOU!)

* * *

Fragrance just winced. "Great just what I needed." She murmured in Japanese, before taking a defensive stance.

Immediately Perfume was in a defensive stance and looked at her friend. Perfume growled. How could Gel track them down?

From out of the trees, came a humanoid blur.

For a moment Ryoga thought it was Tarzan!

Swinging from tree to tree with ease.

That is until the blur hit a tree.

All three people made a collective face fault.

* * *

The figure on the other hand was up within a split second. Scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish towards Fragrance.

(_Damn! And to think I was making a really great entrance!) _The figure thought to himself. Embarrassed at his so called entrance.

The figure had long silver hair tied in a braided ponytail. He was also dashingly handsome. He had amber eyes that made them seem like gold. Wearing Chinese silk clothing.

Once Fragrance recovered from the face fault, she turned to her challenger.

(Not now Gel, we are kind a in a rush here.) Fragrance said to him nonchalantly.

This seemed to have made the challenger blush. Instead of being outrage because of Fragrance dismissal of him, he immediately looked at the ground and looked more sheepish.

(It's ok… Perhaps later?) He asked hopefully.

Perfume growled. She wanted to smash Gel for scaring the lights out of her. But she should have known better. Gel would never go against Fragrance's wish. The others in the other hand were another matter. Perfume knew what Gel was capable of. It was just amazing that he acted like a whipped puppy when around her friend.

Fragrance merely nodded. This made stars appear in Gel's eyes. That is until he saw the outsider behind her.

(YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO MY BELOVED?) Gel yelled at Ryoga.

Before Ryoga could reply, Gel fell down like a sack of potatoes. Behind him was another male wearing the same garment as him. Except this one had black long hair and was sporting thick spectacles.

* * *

(Thank Kami you're here Mu Tsu!) Cried Perfume.

Mu Tsu just smiled as he began to heft his cousin on his shoulder. The shiatsu sleeping point he applied on his cousin should last for a while.

(Can you not put a leash on your cousin?) Fragrance asked Mu Tsu.

(Fraid not Fragrance. When I discovered he was gone I immediately knew he was after you again,) He replied back.

(Whatever. I'm just happy you came.) Fragrance smiled sweetly at him.

Perfume just watched her friend's little exchange. She then shook her head.

_Why or why did they have to be so blind?_

She then turned towards Ryoga. Something then occurred to her.

(These strangers you speak of… Is one of them a young male around our age and has a pigtail?) Perfume asked him.

(Yes!) Ryoga replied back.

(I've seen him!) Perfume replied back. An idea formulated in her head. She shot a look at her friends only to see that they were talking to themselves.

(Where? Tell Me!) Ryoga said excitedly.

(I think they headed north.) Perfume answered him.

(Why are you looking for them anyways?) She asked but already knew the answer. By the gleam in his eyes she already knew Ryoga was not here to have a friendly reunion.

(It's a matter of honor…) Ryoga replied back.

(Wait why are you helping me?) Ryoga asked her. She seemed eager to bash his head in before. It was weird that she was willingly helping him now.

(He attacked my friend while she was bathing.) Perfume lied. As she indicated it was Fragrance who was bathing.

Ryoga had to stop himself from having a nose bleed, while a picture of Fragrance bathing entered his mind.

_Ranma you pervert!_

(Rest assured I will avenge your friend.) He said to Perfume. Before rushing off through the woods.

(WAIT!) Perfume called to him. As she saw him run off to the opposite direction she directed. She shook her head. She was surrounded by idiots.

(Where is he going in such a rush?) Fragrance asked her.

(Beats me…) Perfume replied back as she shrugged her shoulders.

(Your hiding something from me Per-chan.) Fragrance replied back.

(I don't know what your talking about… Come on since we're up we might as well continue on our way.) Perfume said. Changing the topic.

Fragrance looked like she was about to argue but decided against it and began packing their gear. Perfume sighed in relief.

(You may not know it yet my friend, but I had just saved you from our Tribal Law.) Perfume said to herself as she watched her friend.

If Ryoga was successful in defeating that guy that defeated her friend, the kiss of marriage will be nulled. She just has to make sure that Ryoga won't challenge her friend afterwards to claim her when she is free from the law.

For some reason, Perfume had a feeling she had just made things more complicated. Why? She doesn't know. But she just knew that by interfering she had managed to make things more interesting in the future. And she shouldn't have this feeling?

Right?

Right?

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Horay! I've posted up a new chappy!_

_Many thanks again to Delta Theta for pre-reading this chapter..._

_Fragrance has now encountered Ryoga. Things keeps geeting interesting as we move on. _

_See Fragrance argue against the Amazon council. _

_Will Fragrance compete in the Tribal Warrior Competition? _

_Will Fragrance have a chance to battle her clan sister Shampoo?_

_Is Ranma going to show up?_

_Will Chaos ensue?_

_Please Review... and see you on the next exciting chapter... Till then..._

_Ja Ne,_


End file.
